


Tick Tock

by cloudy_skies



Series: Into the Blue [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the drama at regionals, Haruka's future was still undecided but it didn't feel as though he was completely floundering as much anymore despite being 'stuck' as some would say. It was temporary, he told himself, just temporary. Although he was alone in a way that Makoto and Rin were no longer there to help guide him physically (having long since left Iwatobi for college), it didn't mean he was completely alone per say. Because, in the most unexpected turn of events, he found himself spending hours upon hours in someone else's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Tell Yourself" by Clazziquai Project
> 
> A/N: I have SouHaru feels at the moment so I'm drabbling and I'm not ashamed… Oh, my poor babies TxT

Even after the drama at regionals, Haruka's future was still undecided but it didn't feel as though he was completely floundering as much anymore despite being 'stuck' as some would say. It was temporary, he told himself, just temporary. Although he was alone in a way that Makoto and Rin were no longer there to help guide him physically (having long since left Iwatobi for college), it didn't mean he was completely alone per say. Because, in the most unexpected turn of events, he found himself spending hours upon hours in someone else's company.

It was more than apparent that Yamazaki Sousuke was in a rut of his own. With his shoulder injury, professional swimming was out of the question at this point forward and although it pained him—coach Goro Sasabe came to him as a god send by offering him a job at Iwatobi SC Returns. With Rin and Nitori's swift recommendation, it only served to please Goro's decision making and strengthen Sousuke's resolve to still be involved in swimming, one way or another.

Given Sousuke and Haruka's circumstances and Sousuke's need to want to start over with Haruka, they ended up living together and attending the community college in Iwatobi. Haruka, already living alone in his family's house, opened the doors for Sousuke after days of agonizing but thoughtful discussion between them. It was for his convenience, Haruka told him and being presented with lodging opportunities right after graduation, the other teen took the offer on the spot and was now living under the same roof as Haruka. Rin as well as everyone else still found it to be a crazy idea—Sousuke and Haruka living together as roommates that is. Even Makoto had his doubts on the matter but he also thought it was a good thing for his best friend. At least in terms of getting to know other people outside of his tight knit group of friends. It was necessary and Rin couldn't agree more.

Although it was bound to happen, the notion hadn't been considered before until winter break when Sousuke and Haruka's closeness finally came into question after four long months of living together. Four long months of learning each other's in's and out's.

It'd been a harmless comment on Nagisa's part. He wasn't exactly prying but curiosity was in his nature and he couldn't help but make a remark on it during an early New Year's gathering at the Nanase household. "You and Sou-chan seem to be great friends now that you're roommates, huh Haru-chan?"

Nagisa's comment of course was a topic many of them had in the back of their minds and all eyes seemed to place themselves on the two afterwards in an instant, waiting intently for Haruka's reply if he had any at all.

Haruka naturally looked away to the side, nodding once and seeing such a typical reaction out of him, Sousuke rolled his eyes with a playful yet lopsided smile on his face. "Should we break it down to them now?" He asked Haruka and a quiet but well heard reply was given.

"Since everyone is here, we may as well tell them." He shrugged and Sousuke chuckled,

"Huh?" Everyone seemed to stare in wonder, perked with interest as their impatience steadily began to grow.

Rin was the first to start growling, his red eyes narrowed at his two close friends. "What is it with you two and always hogging the details? Spit it out already would you!" He exclaimed, his arms crossed tightly against his chest as he huffed.

While Haruka frowned at Rin's outburst, Sousuke shook his head. That was even more typical, coming from Rin. Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, Haruka spoke first. They needed to get it over with anyways. "Sousuke and I are dating." He stated and it seemed like everyone in the room was suddenly frozen with shock.

"Oi, I thought I was going to tell them?" Sousuke frowned at him but Haruka didn't seem to care now that it'd been said.

"You were supposed to but you were too slow so I decided to do it instead." Haruka claimed, looking down at his lap. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and it felt amazing.

"Fine." Sousuke grinned a little more and he took note of the light tinge of red Haruka's ears were turning.

In front of them, Rin began to sputter. "Y-you and Sousuke?" He questioned, pointing from one boy to the other. "H-haru and you?"

"Is that really surprising?" Sousuke asked, arching a brow and it seemed like everyone was nodding their heads. It made Sousuke choke a little, appalled but then again, they kind of had a point to be surprised.

"W-well, at least you two are getting along swimmingly in more ways than one!" Nagisa beamed and there was no mistake that Sousuke and Haruka were completely red at this point while the blond just sat there swaying to and fro with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Will probably play around with this AU some more? I don't know yet but it really feels like I'm setting myself up already. Shoot…


End file.
